


Her First Time Feeling This Good

by TrashBunny



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagur the Deranged knew Hiccup was a virgin, but after finding out that the girl has never touched herself before, she takes it upon herself to teach Hiccup how to 'relax'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her First Time Feeling This Good

**Author's Note:**

> Both Hiccup and Dagur are physically female in this installment of 'write me more dagcup, slaveboy'.

“No wonder you're so tense and up-tight Hiccup.”

“That's not why, gods.”

“Yes it is.”

“Sh-shut up Dagur.”

“You just need to get laid Hiccup.”

Hiccup flushed brightly in pure embarrassment, staring at the smug grin of the tall and wide-set woman set before him. Her long dark ginger hair in a tight braid. “I'm fine the way I am Dagur. I don't need, to 'get laid'.”

Dagur chuckled. “You're such a damn virgin Hiccup, you don't even go below the belt on yourself do you?”

Hiccup didn't answer, she flushed and pushed her brunette bangs out if her face in a nervous re-flex. Dagur observed the smaller girl's actions and had a genuine surprised emotion plastered on her face.

“Damn, Hiccup.”

“Shut up.” It's not that strange Hiccup though, she never had time to herself anyway. She had to watch the dragons and be a responsible daughter for her father, and it's not like she had anyone in her life to tell her it's okay to take some time off and please herself. No that would be selfish. Even so, she didn't have any one that would teach her about sex, who would, her father? She didn't think so. She needed to stay 'pure', stay his little girl, never kiss, never do anything 'dirty'. She had to be perfect. Do anything else and she would feel guilty.

Her father never even explained that certain time of the month for her, he had Gobber do it when it was time. Which was an odd experience to state in the least.

Dagur on the other hand... Hiccup was kind of envious about how comfortable the woman was with her own sexuality. She was experienced and a lot more open about her feelings for the other girl. She's let her interest known with quick kisses and first, those moments soon escalated too steamy make-out sessions and maybe a little groping at times. But they never went farther, due to Hiccup's shy uncomfort with the subject. But to be honest with herself, it didn't seem all that bad an idea anymore, they've been doing this a while. There was certainly tension. It's not like she has never fantasized about it.

“You know... I could show you how to do it?” Dagur gave a sly grin. “You know, I am experienced in the matters of pleasure, Hiccup.” She stepped closer.

“Are you serious right now?” Dagur was sounding ridiculous. Hiccup just rolled her eyes.

“I'm always serious Hiccup. Come one, let me touch you. It's not that bad, in fact it can feel amazing.” She put her hands on Hiccup's lower back and lightly rubbed while cupping her face with the other and kissing her. The kiss was slow, it was sweet and gentle. Very unlike the viking woman. Hiccup returned the kiss standing on her tip toes to reach the other's lips.

Dagur had shown Hiccup to a more quiet spot and layed her down on her back, Dagur hovering over her, one hand in her brunette hair the other slowing exploring her slender body. Hiccup had wrapped her arms around the neck of Dagur. Pulling her closer and kissing her deeper. Dagur broke the kiss and began kissing and licking along the jawline of the other girl while griping the base of her hair tighter. She licked along her neck and when she found a spot she wanted Dagur bit down and sucked, earning a whimper from the girl. Dagur would bite harder just to get the girl to squirm more or whine louder, sometimes leaving the entire area dark with bruises. As Dagur bit harder and trailed her finger tips over the freckled girl's body; Hiccup would grip her nails in to the larger woman's back, trying her best to keep from bucking her hips, biting her lower lip in an attempt to stifle a moan.

Hiccup's middle was warm and there was a faint tingling all in her body, she would curl her toes when Dagur licked and sucked just at the most sensitive spot on her neck. She could feel a light throb in her lower area as her body flushed more. Her body was embarrassingly sensitive to a point where light touches along the arm or up the thigh could make her jump. Dagur's hands soon trailed down and gently into the leggings of the already trembling girl. Hiccup let out a heavy sigh and this is the point where in her mind she would start saying 'oh no' and go very red in the face. Stopping Dagur from continuing and leaving them both mildly frustrated.

But she allowed Dagur to pull down her leggings until she was left in her thin undergarments. She instantly froze up. What if she smelt bad? Or maybe she was messy down there? What if she grossed Dagur out? Or what if- thoughts after thoughts of things that could displease Dagur flowed through Hiccup's mind. Hot tears starting in her eyes and she tried her best to stop before she completely killed the mood.

“Hiccup?” Dagur noticed Hiccup's demeanor and the tears in her emerald green eyes. “Do you want me to stop?”

“W-w-what if I'm... what if I'm gross or-or-or what if I'm n-not what you want?” She started to sob.

“Hiccup,” Dagur kissed her. “You are what I want Hiccup, you could be the messiest little thing in bed and I would still want to see your face when you come.” Dagur always had a unique way of putting things. Hiccup sniffled. She didn't know how she felt about that. After a few moments passed she kissed Dagur and layed back down, a signal that it was okay to continue. To get the spark back Dagur was breathing heavily in Hiccup's ear, that drove her crazy, and then kissed along her jawline until she got to her lips. Kissing her roughly and taking a bite on her lower lip Hiccup moaned. Dagur avoided her undergarments until Hiccup was pulling on her again and sub-consciously digging her nails in the other's back at the intensity of the kissing.

Hiccup made an embarrassingly loud whine when Dagur lightly ran her fingers over the light material of her undergarments for the first time. She was damp and pulsating. Dagur rubbed over the lower part of the girl's mound and back up. Trailing her fingers lightly over the sensitive area inbetween. Hiccup was panting and whining at every point of contact, Dagur didn't think she was doing that much yet, but it was driving Hiccup mad.

“Dag-Dagur...” Hiccup whined. She had never felt real pleasure like this. This was bring her to a point of cruel teasing and she wanted Dagur to do something more. She didn't even have a mind to think why she thought this was such a bad thing to do before.

Dagur hummed a response while continuing to lavish the girl's neck with affection.

“P-please...” She huffed thoroughly embarrassed with herself. “Please t-touch me.” Was the only way she could bring herself to beg for more, for something more intense.

Dagur would usually tease her more but she decided to oblige her little lover. Moving her fingers from light trailing over her slit she brought them to the location higher, slowly rubbing circles until she found that sensitive little nub. She stimulated the area and immediately earned a scream from Hiccup. She has never felt something feel that good before, that was genuine pleasure. It was surging through her body, she could feel her feet tingle and she curled her toes. The heat at her centre was increasing. Hiccup let her mouth stay slightly open and gasps and moans expel as Dagur increased speed as she rubbed at Hiccup's sensitive spot. Hiccup felt a wave go through her and it reached her head and she started to feel dizzy. Her under area was pulsating and she started to feel herself close up, Dagur didn't let up, she kept the pace and the stimulation going until Hiccup arched up on to her and screamed while digging her nails hard into Dagur's back. She felt her whole body tingle and she couldn't repress the tremors that made her body buck up on to Dagur.

Complete bliss flowed over the girl. She has never felt so good in her life. Her body felt so flushed and bright. She was still tingling all over, she rubbed her feet together and wriggled her body under Dagur. After a few moments past she was still heaving her chest and panting she leaned up to kiss Dagur passionately on the lips. The dark ginger only chuckled back.

“See what you've been missing out on?”

Hiccup covered her face with her hands, completely embarrassed with herself, she must have been so loud. Gods she hoped she didn't smell. What if Dagur was expecting something else? Her worried thoughts where broken by Dagur pulling both of her wrists away from her face.

“Hey you.” She kissed her forehead. “You did great okay.”

“I didn't do anything for you.”

“You made the most beautiful noises for me and your little tremors are the best Hiccup, gods and I'm the one that causes them. That's what I love.”

“B-but I didn't make you feel good... I want you to feel good.”

“That's okay, I needed to show you what to do anyway... Maybe you can try next time.” Dagur kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Hiccup smiled.

“But gods Hiccup I had no idea you would be that loud when you came. You probably altered the whole set of islands.”

Hiccup flushed darkly in embarrassment, she felt like her head would explode and she only made a pathetic whine in response.

\----------------------

Hiccup was alone, lying in her bed while the cold night air of Berk wisped past her windows. Her Nightfury dragon Toothless was sleeping comfortably. Hiccup was not. Every since Dagur 'taught' Hiccup how to masturbate, she's been doing it on the nights where she can't sleep or after an especially stressful day.  
Or on nights like this, where she was missing her girlfriend to the point of frustration. 

Her mind was filled with the images of the strong dominate Berserker woman. But she was all the way on her Island, and Hiccup was here on Berk. She thought about how her eyes showed deep emotions of lust, and that grin grew on her face. She would scan the smaller girl's body. Observing every detail, mapping out every freckle, learning where all of her most sensitive spots where and exploiting that knowledge for her benefit. But she wouldn't touch just yet. No Dagur liked to tease, and Hiccup would never admit it herself but she loved it. She loved to be forced to let loose, unwind, give herself over to the pleasure she had so long avoided.

The thoughts of Dagur had Hiccup on her belly, furs covering her, gracefully slipping her hand between her legs. Finding that point on her body she let out a light noise at first contact, she then slowly started to rub circles as she thought about her lover.

Her mind showed the Berserker, coming for her in the middle of the night. She would sneak in to the bed. Grab her wrists on either sides and push her down. Laying aggressive kisses on her lips, kisses that turned in to bites and bites that turned in to bruises, laying marks all along her neck and collar bone. Dagur Caressing her small breasts and slowly starting to press her knee between the trembling girl's legs.

Hiccup would whine and she would moan for Dagur, she'd even beg if that's what the other female wanted her to do. She just wanted that touch, she wanted to feel Dagur again. To be touched and to touch her, she wanted to pleasure Dagur so badly, Hiccup imagined the feeling Dagur could give her and she desperately wanted to return the pleasure she felt. She imagined herself at Dagur's legs, kissing along her thighs and stimulating her, Hiccup would crawl over to lavish Dagur's breasts with attention, making her sensitive there. Dagur would grip Hiccup's hair or pull her down, ordering her for more, and she would love it. She would love to please Dagur, do anything she wishes. She would be responsible for her orgasm. Hiccup couldn't wait until she could touch Dagur again, she could feel herself ache and heat up, tinglings surged through her body and bolts seemed to spark in her head.

She hadn't realized how loud her voice had gotten, embarrassment flooded over her as she caught her breath and calmed her body. She didn't think she felt as intense as she did with Dagur, but she felt something in the sensitive area between her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I had to look up how female/female sexy times worked for this fanfic.


End file.
